Feliz cumpleaños a un traidor
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: Solo el eco de mis pisadas son lo que me hacen compañía. Feliz cumpleaños a mi, un traidor.


_**(¡Día importante!) **_**Como sabrán, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi adorado Quincy, Ishida Uryuu. El año pasado le escribí un pequeño fic donde sus amigos le celebraban y todo era feliz. Este año, me decidí por algo más de acuerdo con su posición en el manga, toma lugar antes de su incursión al palacio espiritual y estará narrado por nuestro cumpleañero.**

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan del anime/manga de Bleach, le pertenece a Tite Kubo, no a nosotros.**_

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

><p>¿Cumpleaños? No, no lo celebro porque, para mí, no tiene caso. Es solo el día en donde llegamos al mundo, ¿Por qué habría de celebrarse? No hay lógica. Mucho menos celebrar el mío.<p>

No negaré que en algún momento lo celebré y disfruté, mi abuelo solía ponerle mucho empeño en que ese día fuera especial, precisamente, en uno de mis cumpleaños, fue donde me enseñó a usar mis poderes de Quincy. Pero eso fue cuando tenía siete años, era inocente, era joven y veía al mundo totalmente diferente a como lo veo ahora.

En algún momento, las personas a mi alrededor se esforzaron por hacerlo especial, se esforzaban en aquellos formalismos de felicitarme, darme algún regalo e incluso, preparar un tiempo para mí. Kurosaki, Inoue-san, Sado-kun, Kuchiki-san y Abarai se salían de sus vidas para intentar hacerme mostrar alguna otra expresión en mi rostro.

Sí lo lograron.

—Ishida Uryuu, su majestad te está buscando —Haschwalth apareció de momento, ni siquiera noté el momento en que se acercó, debería de cerrar la puerta.

—Iré en un momento —respondo sin dar alguna muestra de lo que he estado pensando antes de su aparición.

El blanco es un color puro, siempre ha representado luz, tranquilidad y paz. Que irónico. Todos en este lugar visten de blanco, un blanco que se mancha con la sangre de los shinigami que van cayendo uno a uno ante este ejército.

—¿En qué puedo servirles, su majestad? —digo, inclinándome ante él, ante ese hombre al que me veo forzado a hablarle de esta manera y seguirle de manera incondicional.

—Levántate —su voz nunca muestra nada, ninguna emoción, simplemente se escucha esa grave voz que te hace obedecerle —. Me sorprende que no sepas la razón por la que te llamo. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

—Seis de Noviembre, su majestad —contestó, preguntándome a dónde va con todo esto.

—Así es, día en el que tú has llegado al mundo —claro, hacía falta que alguien como él lo mencionara—. Deberías de tomarle más importancia, Uryuu, el día en que mi sucesor ha llegado, es algo importante.

—No merezco que alguien como usted diga tales cosas de mí —realmente no quiero seguir con esto, hay recuerdos molestos que comienzan a inundar mi mente.

—En algún momento tomarás mi lugar y dirigirás a todos para mantener el orgullo de nuestra raza —es increíble la manera en la que las mentiras salen de su boca como si fueran verdad.

—Su majestad, su reino difícilmente llegará a su fin —las palabras pueden quemar, ¿sabían? Quemar cuando salen de tu boca.

—Tomate el tiempo, pospondré la junta hasta que Haschwalth me entregue su informe.

—No quiero contradecirle pero no es necesario —deseo que esto pare.

—No me desobedezcas, ve —da por terminada la conversación levantando una mano y desviando la mirada.

—Gracias, su majestad.

El año pasado sonreí, el año pasado recibí regalos, el año pasado aún era Ishida Uryuu, el Quincy orgulloso, el amigo de algunos.

_«¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ishida-kun! »_

_«Felicidades, Ishida»_

_«Anda, di algo tú también idiota. Felicidades Ishida»_

_«Sí, sí, feliz cumpleaños, Quincy orgulloso»_

Hoy, sólo el eco de mis propias pisadas son lo que me hacen compañía, lo único que se escucha en estos vacíos pasillos que forman parte de una más vacía aun, estructura que ahora llamo "casa". Hoy son pocas las personas que no me miran con odio, con desprecio y enojo.

Sólo yo sé lo que soy realmente y a lo que llegaré con cada paso y decisión que tomo.

Feliz cumpleaños al Sternritter A.

Feliz cumpleaños al sucesor del Rey.

—Feliz cumpleaños a mí, un traidor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Vaya depresión para ser un fic de su cumpleaños e.é) <strong>_**Así quedó esto. Manejo como que Ishida realmente no es malo, sólo es un plan suyo T-T **_**(su deseo ardiente sale a flote por todos lados) **_**Manejo también que sí le duele, de cierta manera, el cómo lo ven los demás y que también le duelen los recuerdos~**

**Espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar un comentario si es posible. **

_**Sayone!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 de Noviembre del 2014<strong>_


End file.
